1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved shipping system for automatic clothes washers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist several types of packing devices for automatic washing machines which generally are comprised of a force transmitting member which extends between the agitator on one end and the machine housing and upper end of the clothes basket on the other end. These devices are sometimes made of resilient foam such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,930 and sometimes are made of a rigid plastic material such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,525. The devices disclosed in these two patents utilize a plurality of members to retain the position of the agitator and the basket constant relative to the washer housing and tub.
Some devices such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,887 immobilize the agitator with respect to the housing and tub with a unitary packing member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,071 discloses a unitary packing member which loosely fits over the agitator and which secures the basket drum from movement relative to the housing.